Project Summary: The goal of this postdoctoral program, since its inception in 1977, has been to provide neonatologists and others interested in developmental medicine with the skills necessary for a successful academic career. Although there are many clinical training programs in neonatal-perinatal medicine in the United States, few offer either an intensive laboratory experience in developmental biology, or structured training in clinical research and epidemiology. Both clinical and basic science departments at Yale University are involved with the program including Pediatrics, Internal Medicine, Genetics, Pathology, Cellular and Molecular Physiology, Neurobiology, Immunobiology and Epidemiology. The extensive resources of these departments are available to trainees as are the facilities of the Newborn Special Care Unit, a 51 bed tertiary care unit in the Yale-New Haven Children's Hospital. For the trainees who choose an intensive laboratory based research experience, structured course work is available in cell biology, molecular biology and genetics. Trainees who elect to do clinical research attend courses in design of clinical trials, statistics and epidemiology. They may also become candidates for the MPH degree at the Yale School of Public Health or the PhD in Investigative Medicine. This program supports 4 postdoctoral trainees. Trainees are appointed for 3 years and must be committed to pursuing a career in academic medicine. MD trainees will have completed their residency prior to entering the program. PhD graduates will have a demonstrated interest in developmental biology. After an orientation period, trainees select a preceptor and a research project. Under the direct supervision of the preceptor, they design, execute, interpret and report their research. Since 3 years are generally insufficient to establish an independent research career, trainees are encouraged and assisted to apply for funding to extend their research training, and many have done so successfully. Graduates of this program, which has now been functioning for over 28 years, hold academic positions throughout the United States. Many have become leaders in perinatal medicine and research. Relevance: Physician-scientists bring a unique perspective to biomedical research and its translation. It has been recognized that there is a national shortage of suitably trained physician-scientists. The ongoing objective of this program is to train members of the next generation of perinatal investigators.